darksporelorefandomcom-20200215-history
Arcturus
Crogenitor Arcturus, the Cybernetic Colossus is a Cybergenetic Crogenitor and Destructor from Infinity. He appears to be Xylan's second in command, and is personally responsible for the destruction of Zelem's Nexus and Infinity. Personality and traits Although endlessly ingenious and ambitious, Arcturus was also highly arrogant, believing he should have his way, and was deemed a sociopath by the other Crogenitors. He was prepared to destroy entire suns, killing millions, to study the consequences. Before being transfected into a Cybergenetic Destructor, Arcturus seemed to focus his research on stars and solar bodies. History As a Crogenitor, Arcturus researched solar bodies, in the process utilising cybermechanical engineering to observe the interiors of stars. With this, he singlehandedly advanced Crogenitor knowledge of astronomical bodies by generations. However, he soon allegedly sought permission from the other Crogenitors to carry out astro-explosive experimentation: destroying entire suns to study the consequences. Deemed a sociopath by his peers, he nevertheless was determined to eventually have his way. To this end, Arcturus allied himself with the disgraced Crogenitor Xylan, experimentor of E-DNA and accidental creator of the Darkspore. After Xylan transfected himself with E-DNA and "resurrected" as the Corruptor, Arcturus bolstered the Darkspore's war effort with a new weapon - he transformed failed genetic hero candidates in walking, living bombs. He used these to attack Zelem's Nexus, granting Xylan his first major victory. He personally took part on the siege of Cryos, with the other Destructors, and his living bombs also resulted in the conquering of Infinity. In light of Arcturus' help, Xylan transfected him with E-DNA and fused him with a cybermechanical tripod and battle suit. As he grew in size, Arcturus became one of the deadliest of Destructor's in combat. From then on, he resided on Infinity. Years after the apparent Darkspore victory, Arcturus was the last Destructor to be destroyed at the hands of the Crogenitor Insurgency before Xylan. He attempted to escape with his jet pack, but it malfunctioned, and he exploded into oil, leaving only his mask. Gameplay information Abilities -Laser beams Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Chanelled : Arcturus beams dual lasers in a line straight in front of him, in a manner heavily like that of a Laser Tank. S -Sawblades Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: : Arcturus launches '''3-4' spinning discs in straight lines which fly until they leave the area or hit a hero, dealing heavy damage.'' d -Missiles Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: : Arcturus flies up into the air and launches damaging missiles down at the ground. Heroes in his vicinity when he lands take heavy damage. d -Exploder Scarabs Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: : Arcturus summons a number of Exploder Scarabs from the sky. The Scarabs activate immediately upon hitting the ground. d -Laser turret Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: : Arcturus summons a laser turret which rotates and constantly fires a highly damaging laser beam similar to the one used by Laser Tanks and Arcturus himself. d Battle strategy Onslaught The Onslaught variant of Arcturus is one of the easiest Destructors in the game, thanks to his low health and easily-avoidable attacks. In Onslaught mode, he will not place his laser turret. Invasion Apocolypse Behind the scenes Category:Crogenitors Category:Inhabitants of Infinity Category:Destructors Category:The Darkspore Category:Cybergenesis Category:Bosses Category:Cybergenetic researchers